Please Don't
by SWAGGIRL
Summary: Rasakanlah dan mengertilah akan hidupku ini. Ini kisahku, kisah picisan yang tak pantas mereka tahu…


**Please Don't**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU,OOC,maaf ending gak sesuai harapan**

Kalian tak akan bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan

Kalian tak akan mengerti karna tak merasakan

Kalian tak bisa menilai karna tak mengerti

Rasakanlah dan mengertilah akan hidupku ini  
Ini kisahku, kisah picisan yang tak pantas mereka tahu…

30 November…

Dalam keheningan mobil sedan hitam metalik ini, mungkin hanya aku pria yang menangis frustasi menjerit dengan luapan emosional pada benda-benda bisu di sekitarku. Sai Shimura, 23 tahun, ya aku pria paling menyedihkan. Mungkin orang pun tak akan tau rasa apa yang berkecamuk dalam relung organ hati ini. Sepanjang jalan yang tak kutahu akan kubawa kemana tubuhku ini, aku terus mengemudikannya tanpa arah. Sesekali kutolehkan kepalaku ke bangku penumpang di sebelahku, disana terbayang sosok wanita bersurai merah muda dan beriris viridian menenangkan. Tak kusangka sosok selembut itu sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan pondasi cintaku. Ya, dia Sakura Haruno-21 tahun seorang gadis-mungkin sudah wanita yang telah menikah beberapa hari kemarin dengan sahabat 8 tahunku si Sasuke Uchiha-23 tahun. Pernikahan itu membuat sengatan listrik tak kasat mata seolah menjalar dan menyetrum ke seluruh tubuhku. Pikiranku seketika memutar kembali memori-memori pesakitanku...

.

.

.

5 November…

Di gazebo kecil-tempat favoritku untuk bersantai ini tepatnya di kediamanku bersama Sasuke, kulihat makhluk semampai dengan mahkota sewarna dengan namanya itu mengampiriku dan tentu saja akan menjahili kegiatan santaiku.

"Sore sai,kau tahu kan aku datang untuk apa?",celoteh sakura sambil menekan-nekan pipi putihku dengan telunjuk manisnya.

"Sasuke sedang mandi,sudah puas tuan putri?",segera aku singkirkan tangannya dari pipiku dan pandanganku beralih pada novel yang sedari tadi ku baca.

"ih kau tidak seharusnya menjawab dengan sewot kepada tamumu ini Sai",tangan Sakura kembali bergerilya mencubit pipi kenyalku bagai bakpao yang siap untuk di makan, sesekali dia mencubit gemas hidungku.

"aiissh STOP Sakura! Kumohon hobby menggangguku itu hilangkanlah dari muka bumi ini!", sedikit bentakan untuknya dan kembali kutangkis tangan putihnya itu agar menjauh.

"ahhh sai! kau menggemaskan sungguh haha", tiba-tiba dia berlari menjauhiku. Ku kejar gadis itu tapi tak kusadari keberadaan Sasuke,ternyata Sakura berlari menghambur ke pelukan dada bidang Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun liat kan sahabatmu itu seolah siap akan memutilasiku hidup-hidup", gelayut manja Sakura pada lengan kanan Sasuke membuatku muak. Cemburu? ya kuakui. Tapi apa dayaku, mereka tak akan mengerti apa rasa yang meletup-letup ketika mereka bermesraan itu.

"Sai, bisakah kau akur sedikit dengan Sakura?", tegur suara bariton Sasuke memecah lamunanku. Dan kujawab dengan ber-hn ria. Kulihat mereka bermesraan di hadapanku bahkan Sasuke berganti posisi memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sungguh membuatku muak, yang kulakukan hanyalah diam dam sibuk merasakan gemuruh kecemburuan yang terbangun karena dua sejoli di depanku. Andaikan kau liat keberadaanku sedikit saja atau semua ini memang karena sifat pengecutku yang hanya bisa memendam rasa ini padamu.

.

.

.

7 November…

Kuturuni tangga abu-abu menuju lantai satu untuk menemui Sasuke. Langkahku terhenti ketika kulihat mereka berciuman saling berpagut satu sama lain. Cukup! aku menaiki tangga kembali ke kamarku. Aku terduduk lemas di dasar lantai kamarku. Apa aku harus mundur? Apa aku harus mengubur rasa ini dalam-dalam? oh shit! Aku tak bisa. Sudah kucoba sebulan ini tapi tak bisa. Kami-sama senang sekali kau mempermainkan perasaan seonggok pengecut seperti ku. Hatiku pilu melihat kejadian tadi seolah jutaan miligram jarum mengoyak hati yang sudah terbiasa sakit ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam sepi dan merutuki kepengecutan selama ini. Kumohon beri aku takdir lain bersama dia Kami-sama.

Di ruang tamu itu kulihat Sakura dan Sasuke masih saja bermesraan. Sesekali Sasuke menyibakkan surai merah muda milik Sakura. Dan Sakura tak bosannya menggandeng lengan kokoh Sasuke. Sudah terlalu biasa aku menyaksikan ini seolah kecemburuan adalah sahabat baruku.

"Kalian memanggilku hanya untuk menonton kalian bermesraan eh?", kataku ketus menyadarkan mereka di depanku dengan sudut 45 derajat kearah Barat daya.

"Maaf sai, seharusnya kau cari gadis agar tak iri melihat kita", entengnya Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"cih...kalian memanggil bukan untuk menasehati ke-_single_anku kan?", mereka tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Lucu hah?

"Oke oke Sai lihat baik baik...TARAAAAAA!", Sakura menunjukkan tangan kanannya ke depan mukaku. Oh Kami-sama jangan katakan kalau...  
"Ya Sai, kami akan menikah.", pupilku membesar, badanku menegang, hatiku mencelos mendengarkan kalimat singkat itu. Kami-sama apa ini balasan segala doa yang kurapalkan padamu? Apa ini titik dimana aku harus menyerah mengharapkan cintanya? Apa aku harus mengatakan sebenarnya kepada mereka? Kami-sama sepertinya kau sungguh senang melihat hambamu ini terpuruk lebih dalam ke naungan pesakitan tak berujung.

"Sai..Sai..kau baik baik saja?", tangan Sakura melambai lambai di depan mukaku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah tidak, selamat atas kabar baik itu. Aku senang mendengarnya", dustaku pada mereka dan ku tarik bibirku ke atas menampakkan senyum tanpa arti itu. Ya, tanpa arti kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

28 November…

Pernikahan...akhirnya hari yang tak kuharapkan ada di tanggalan itu datang. Aku masih berdiri bersembunyi di dekat tangga melihat Sasuke yang memakai _tuxedo_ elegan special untuk pernikahannya hari ini sibuk menyalami para undangan. Kulihat Sakura menuruni tangga. Cantik dan anggun ! dua kata yang bisa menggambarkan penampilannya saat ini. Dia mengenakan gaun pengantin putih suci sebatas lutut dengan bagian atas terbuka. Gaun itu berhasil menampilkan kaki jenjang putih nan mulusnya yang di padu padankan dengan _highhells_ putih polosnya. Rambut _soft pink_nya digerai dengan sedikit di _curly_ dan bagian setengah atas rambutnya diikat menyatu dengan _bridal veils._

"Sai, apakah aku cantik? Sungguh aku gugup hari ini.", air mukanya berubah sedikit kusut karena _grogi._ Aku mengelus pundaknya yang terekspose itu.

"Tenang Sakura, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ini hari spesialmu kau tak boleh menunjukkan muka kusutmu di depan para undangan. Rileks saja, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini", ku acungkan jempol kananku sambil tersenyum tulus-kuusahakan.

Janji-janji suci telah mereka ucapkan. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka kulihat mereka berciuman sebagai tanda pengukuhan milik masing-masing. Akhirnya, mungkin ini akhirnya aku harus melepasnya. Ya, aku harus melepasnya dan kuakhiri rasa terpendam yang selama ini berkecamuk melonglong kecemburuan. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju balkon, setidaknya angin sejuk bisa menenangkan suasanya hatiku ini. Sasuke menghampiriku,

"Kau harus menjaga Sakura, berjanjilah padaku Sas." kubicara tanpa memandang onyx hitamnya itu.

"Bahkan aku sudah berjanji dihadapan Kami-sama Sai.", kulihat nada kesungguhan Sasuke disertai senyuman tulusnya itu. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo Sai, Sakura sudah menunggu kita di dalam.", Aku berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Di dalam sudah kulihat Sakura menunggu dengan senyum manisnya. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan tangan Sasuke, aku di sebelah kanannya dan Sasuke di sebelah kirinya. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita bertiga menyunggingkan senyum tulus dan Flash kamera terpancar kilauanya mengakhiri kisah sakitku dengan segala penyesalanku.

.

.

.

Back to 30 November…

Kulihat bayang Sakura menghilang di sebelahku. Tersisa hanya aku di mobil ini dengan segala kenangan yang kita bertiga buat. Digenggamanku ada foto itu, foto saat pernikahan mereka. Aku geram menahan emosi saat melihat foto itu, ya aku belum bisa melepasnya. Aku menjerit emosional dan ku injak rem mobil secara mendadak. Air mataku turun membasahi pipiku. Melankolis? terserah apa kata kalian. Gengsi sudah tak berlaku dalam hidupku saat ini. Kusobek foto itu pelan-pelan tepat di tengahnya dengan tanganku yang bercampur rasa benci. Bagian tubuh Sakuralah yang tersobek menjadi dua, lalu kusatukan kembali foto itu. Yang terlihat sekarang hanya ada Aku dan Kau...SASUKE.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Jangan salahkan aku karena rasa ini tiba-tiba ada tiga tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sebelum wanitamu itu hadir diantara kita. Kupendam rasa ini karna aku tak mau kau menjauhiku saat tahu kenyataan ini. Maaf Sasuke, aku belum bisa melepasmu sekarang."

Kulihat kursi penumpang di sebelahku. Kubayangkan Sasuke yang pernah duduk di sebelahku dengan senyum tulusnya yang kusadari, aku tak pernah menyesal mencintainya. Aku tak pernah menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang gay. Aku bahagia selama kau masih ada di sampingku walaupun aku hanya berstatus sahabat bagimu. Aku bahagia dengan cinta satu pihak terpendam ini. Terimakasih Sasuke.

-The End-

Hallo minna ^^  
Perkenalkan aku Swaggirl, Author baru hehe…Sedikit curhat ya, ini fic terinspirasi dari MV – Please Don't .Kalau kalian liat bakal lebih dapet feelnya sih. Aku belum terlalu PD ngeluarin fic yang murni dari otakku sendiri. Minta kritik dan sarannya ya buat koreksi diri. Aku ngerasa kok banyak kekurangannya ya hehe.. Arigatou, Salam kenal minna ^^


End file.
